


Retirement

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: FIx It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Retirement, harold owns a private island, return 0 fix it, smut is towards the end, the boys finally get their happy ending dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: A return 0 fix it, John survives the roof top but can't work the numbers anymore. Harold and John pull there heads out of their asses and get together and retire together to Harold's private island





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts), [satanicnightjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/gifts).



> This is inspired by a conversation I had with MulaSaWala and Nightjar. I hope you both like it!
> 
> And really this is just an in canon fix it for return 0 because John deserves to live and be happy and so does Harold

John first became aware of a beeping noise, which didn’t correspond with his last memories. Harold locking him in a vault, his deal with the Machine and sending Harold and a fake brief case to the wrong roof. Telling Harold goodbye and watching him leave so John could finally pay the man back for all he had done. He hoped that Harold didn’t let guilt ruin his life and found some peace for once.

The beeping continued, and the smell of the room finally penetrated the fog that was surrounding his mind. The smell of antiseptic and bleach let John know he was alive somehow. Slowly more and more was coming back to him, he knew the Machine had won but not if anyone had survived and gotten away. He had some vague memories of being pulled from the roof and onto a helicopter before the missile hit but no idea who had saved him.

He had most of his memories back in order and figured it was time to let the doctors know he was awake. Opening his eyes, the last person he expected to see by his beside was Fusco. 

“Don’t you have police work to be doing,” Lionel who had been reading some reports jumped about three feet in the air when he heard John’s raspy voice.

“Geez wonder boy, warn a guy…” Fusco seemed to realize what he said, “you’re awake! About time, I hope you enjoyed your two-month nap.”

John was grateful that Lionel had answered one of his questions without him having to ask because he didn’t think he would be able to talk again till he got some water. 

“I’m going to get the doctor and call Shaw.” John let him go and biting back the question on the tip of his tongue about Harold. He knew that Harold had survived, and he hoped that he had gone to Italy to be with Grace. John could already tell he wouldn’t be able to work the numbers again or even if the Machine survived for the matter. He was of no use to Harold now.

After being poked and prodded by the doctors and then again by Shaw when she showed up it was just him and Shaw left in the room, Fusco having to leave to check on Lee. John was already tired, but he had some questions he still needed some answers too.

“How did I get off the rooftop?” John’s voice was a little better but still sounded like he had been gargling rocks for a week.

“Well you were a dumbass and decided to be a hero, so the Machine had a backup plan. Had a helicopter ready to retrieve you. You crashed three times on the way to the hospital and we had to spend 10 hours in surgery fixing you. So help me if you do anything stupid like pushing yourself or pulling out your IV, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”  
Shaw sounded pissed, but John knew she had been worried.

“Is Harold…” John started asking the question he cared most about.

“Is fine and is in Italy. The Machine also survived and is already sending numbers. Though you are officially retired. We managed to repair most of the damage but there was some nerve damage and you are looking at 3 months before we are even going let you try to walk unaided and about a year before you are at a minimum of recovered.”

“Okay Shaw I’ll behave, promise. In fact, I’m going to sleep right now.” His eyes would barely stay open anyway, so it was believable that he was going to sleep. He heard the door close and knew Shaw had left. 

He tried to get his emotions under control. He was glad Harold had gone back to Grace and got his happy ending. Just because his heart was breaking didn’t mean anything he knew were he stood with Harold and just because he had fallen for his boss years ago doesn’t mean anything. He sighed, he’s glad that Harold didn’t seem to know he was still alive. He wouldn’t want Harold guilty and burdened with his recovery. He let the sleep over take him as he contemplated how he was going to be alone from now on.

He awoke to shouting, that generally was a bad thing, so he kept his eyes closed. Though it got harder when he recognized the voice doing the shouting as Harold’s.

“…I can’t believe you would withhold this information from me!!! Why didn’t you tell me he was alive?” Harold was yelling at someone, but he wasn’t going check to see who, he wanted to see how this played out.

“Because he was so touch and go at the beginning Harold, he crashed 3 times before getting here and then crashed 4 more times in that first week, then was in a coma for two months. We weren’t sure if he actually was going to wake up or not. I didn’t want to give you false hope that he would pull through.” Shaw answered Harold calmly.

“And you were happy in Italy with Grace.” Shaw continued.

“I didn’t go to Italy to get back together with Grace, Miss. Shaw. I felt I owed her the truth for the last few years and the true reasons behind her kidnaping. I knew the Machine had survived and was sending you and the good detective numbers again, but I couldn’t do it without my partner, I wouldn’t. I was just sitting around trying to figure out what to do next when I received your call. You should have told me immediately as my business in Italy could have waited till John was okay.” Harold had continued shouting at Shaw again after her last sentence.

John had opened his eyes reflexively when Harold said he hadn’t got back to be with Grace. Shaw was facing him, and Harold had his back to him, he was wearing the purple suit John liked so much.

“…” Shaw tried to butt into Harold’s rant when she noticed John was awake, but Harold was on a roll.

“And another thing you worked with us for years Miss Shaw how could you possibly think I would leave his side when he was like this. You have to know that I love him, you have hinted that you knew often enough.” Harold was still yelling but at that last confession John couldn’t help the gasp that left him. Harold wheeled around to face John.

“Please leave Sameen, I do believe John and I have some things to discuss.” Harold’s whole tone changed from the angry yelling he was using with Shaw to the soft tone he used when it was just the two of them.

“Yeah just make sure it’s just talking got it, he’s barely out of the woods as it is.” Shaw called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you John.” Harold walked over to the chair next to his bed and sat down and took the hand closest to him.

“I happy to see you too Harold…...So you love me huh?” John asked heart in his throat, waiting for the other shoe to drop and Harold to tell him he meant it as a friend.

“Yes John, I can’t believe you didn’t know the depth of my regard for you, I thought I had made myself clear, but I guess I was wrong. I love you John, you are my partner in all things and I would very much like to retire with you.”

John couldn’t help but beam, “Love you too Harold,” John slowly brought the hand in his up to his lips to kiss, though he couldn’t hold it up for long and hissed when he dropped it. Harold quickly pulled away and went to check the morphine pump for when the next dose was. John could live with Harold not wanting a physical or sexual relationship if he, in Harold’s words, had his partner in all things.

“So, retirement, whatever shall we do.” John asked going for teasing.

“I do happen to own a private island, I do think it would be a good place for you to heal and to start our retirement, once of course Miss Shaw and your doctors say you are allowed to leave.” Harold said immediately like he had already thought about this and had a plan in place.

John smiled again being alone with Harold sounded amazing and like one hell of a goal to work toward.

6 months later

It had been a long 6 months, recovery was slow going though was much easier with Harold constantly by his side. A constant reminder that he was working to retire with Harold on his private island. Their relationship was as close as ever though physically they hadn’t gone past hand holding and the occasional chaste kiss though the doctors had cleared John for some more personal contact about month 4. In the old doctor’s words ‘try to keep it to heavy petting or whatever they are calling it now.’

John was more than happy with that, but he felt like there was a piece missing. He would occasionally catch Harold looking at him with dark eyes. Subtle looks of desire, like when   
Harold in his genius combined PT with practicality and had measured him for a new suit as he had lost so much weight and muscle mass his old suits wouldn’t fit correctly.   
Though the goal was to get him back to that weight again.

So, John had come up with a plan before he was discharged he asked the doctor if full sexual contact was on the table yet. While the doctor said they should lay off penetration for at least another 2 months when John was due back for his next check up they could do pretty much anything else. So, calling the places that were taking care of his new wardrobe he had them add some additional items to the extensive list Harold already sent them to see if he could figure out for sure if Harold wanted him sexually or not.

He wouldn’t ask Harold directly because if it was true that Harold had no interest in John that way he didn’t for a second want Harold thinking that John was wanting more out of this relationship. It was more than he’d ever thought he’d get but if there was another way to make Harold happy he wasn’t going to let it go. And it wasn’t solely for Harold he had wanted to find out, he had wanted to get closer to that cute ass for quite some time.

They had arrived at Harold’s island by boat from they nearest populated island that was about 10 miles form them. They would get food and supplies shipped to them twice a week from there. John held out his right hand, the left had a permanent fine tremor in it now, to help Harold of the boat and didn’t let go of his hand once he was safe of the dock.   
“So, Harold ready to start this retirement thing?” John asked with a smirk. Harold just raised an eyebrow at him not rising to John’s teasing.

“Come along let me show you the place.”

The house if it could even be called that was a huge single story sitting a little off the beach. The master bedroom had French doors leading to a path directly to the beach they could see Bear running of in the distance chasing the sea gulls, they weren’t too worried about him and he needed to burn off some excess energy. The kitchen was huge, and John couldn’t wait to test it out and he saw some of his own kitchen implements in it and was touched that Harold had retrieved them from his apartment. 

The whole time Harold was showing him around he kept up a constant stream of chatter about the house and its features, but John really didn’t care about that he was much more interested in seeing what Harold’s island wardrobe choices were going to be as he was still in a three-piece suit despite the fact it was 90 degrees out.

“So, Harold are you planning on wearing three piece suits the whole time or are you actually going to relax?” John asked teasing pulling Harold back toward the master suite and the his and his walk-in closets. 

“I suppose I should change into something a little lighter for this weather.” Harold said as if it was a great concession he was making.

“I suppose I should change too, go join Bear out on the beach and work on my tan.” John wiggled his eye brows at Harold who snorted.

“Do at least were some sun screen please, I do not want to have to deal with sunburn this early on.” Harold said put out. But John could hear the worry in his voice.

He stopped a few feet from the door to the master suite and pulled Harold close and gave him a kiss which Harold returned. He broke the kiss eventually and stroked Harold’s cheek for a moment more.

“Go change you’re giving me heat stroke just looking at you.”

John followed Harold into the bedroom a moment later. In their tour Harold had shown him the closets and he had glanced in both. John was sure Harold’s was completely full while John’s was maybe half, and it was only that way because Harold wanted to wait till he was more recovered to buy him more clothes. It also had the benefit of hiding the items of clothing he requested from Harold as to not ruin his plan.

John looked over the is selection of swimwear, trunks which he is sure was Harold’s choice, to the speedo he requested in a deep purple. He was half tempted to try the speedo first but wanted to ease into it. He choice the board shorts, at least he didn’t feel like a teenager in them. Next time he would were wear the square leg swim suit, well that’s what the tag called them they looked like boxer briefs made of swimsuit material in a blue.

John went without a shirt as he did want to work on his tan, without all the running around in the sun chasing numbers he had gotten rather pale. He met Harold at the French doors and he couldn’t quite hold back his laugh. Harold’s idea of beach appropriate attire was a pair of light tan loose linen slacks and a muted pale Hawaiian shirt with the top two buttons undone. He also had on a large brim straw hat.

Harold scowled but there wasn’t much heat behind it. “Yes, yes get it out of your system now.” Harold gestured with his hand. And John dissolved into giggles. He just looked so cute and it was the most causal John had ever seen Harold. Harold had chest hair, he was delighted.

Harold seemed to not get why John was giggling. “Not all of us can go out into the sun without some form of protection John.”

John stifled the laughter, so he could reassure Harold. “That’s not why I’m laughing. It’s just we’re here and really doing this. This is the most causal I’ve ever seen you Harold. You have your top two buttons undone. I didn’t even know you had chest hair. Maybe someday I’ll even get to see your ankle!”

Harold couldn’t hold back his own chuckle at that. “Back to my original point, you need sunscreen and a shirt.” Holding out the tube of sunscreen to John who dutifully started putting it on.

“Harold I’m not wearing a shirt, just do my back for me with ya.” John tossed the tube back to Harold once he had done what he could reach. This was a great opportunity and John wasn’t going to pass it up.

“Very well,” Harold sighed and started applying the lotion to his back. He suddenly was glad he choice to wear the boardshorts as they hid the way his cock thickened at Harold’s touch. Harold seemed lost in the task himself and seemed to be tracing his scars more than applying the lotion.

Bear broke the trance Harold seemed to be in by bounding up to them and demanding attention.

“Yeah Bear we are coming to join you, just a second.” John bent down to pat the happy dog. 

Their reunion had been quite something. Shaw told him that Bear had been smelling him on her for weeks, but it was when Harold started seeing him again was when he started looking for John. So about two weeks after John woke up they brought Bear to see him. While Shaw and Harold were worried that Bear would accidently hurt him, he did no such thing. Bear had run up to the side of the bed and started licking John’s hand and whining. John had petted and comforted the dog as best he could while he was still so weak. When it was time for Bear to leave was when things got interesting, when Harold went to attach his leash Bear had jumped onto the foot of John’s bed and refused to move. After that Bear had become a fixture in his hospital room much like Harold had become.

Over the next week John spent as much time as he could outside, soaking up the sun. Which seemed to be helping his recovery. He had decided to go easy on Harold for the first week or so in his plans, ease into it. Harold had been casting him the occasional look that gave him hope but nothing concrete, so he decided to take it up a notch and move onto the square leg swim suit.

One of the benefits of being out of the hospital was that he got to share a bed with Harold so after kissing him good morning he went to make breakfast. He had been right about the kitchen it was amazing, and he loved cooking in it. Once he had cleaned up the kitchen he went to change, as he had been going for a swim every morning since they got here so he walked back into the kitchen in the new swimsuit.

“I’m going for a swim, sure I can’t tempt you to come with me Harold.” John asked leaning on the counter next to the laptop Harold had open. Harold opened and closed his mouth several times before he seemed to remember how to talk.

“No, I don’t think I will be joining you in the water quite yet.” Harold said sounding a little strangled.

“I’ll get you out into the water one of these days.” John said and headed out the door making sure to sway his hips as much as he could. If Harold’s reaction was anything to go by then he was interested but something was holding him back. John just needed to figure out what and how to convince Harold that holding back was the last thing he wanted.  
The most direct solution was for John to leave the pamphlets about sex while recovering the doctor had given him out. He had done and there was no response from Harold, he didn’t even mention them, so the day after that he first wore the square leg swimsuit for the first time. That still hadn’t got Harold to jump him like he wanted. So, he upped his game a few days later. 

Harold had stayed up late helping Shaw with a technical problem none of her people could handle so he had slept late that morning. John had left a thermos with some tea and a bowl of fruit by the bed and carried on with his normal routine of swimming in the morning. What had changed was now he had upgraded to a speedo for swimwear.  
Harold had come out onto the beach as John had finished up the slow laps he was doing close to shore. He headed toward Harold and the look on Harold’s face as he got out of the water was priceless. It left no doubt that Harold did want a sexual relationship with him. The look of pure hunger and want was shooting straight to his dick and the speedos did nothing to hide the way his dick had plumped up.

“Good morning Harold” John said and leaned in for a kiss 

“Morning…. I find myself wondering what the purpose of this swimwear is?” Harold asked and now John knew it was arousal coloring his voice and it made him tingly.

“Got to keep the tan even.” John played it off like it wasn’t a tool to seduce Harold.

“I see…I can’t fault you for that I suppose, though they are quite…. revealing.” Harold said trying to not sound too put out.

“Harold in case you forgot you own the island no one is around other than you to see anything. Hell, we could walk around naked most of the time if we wanted to.” John teased which caused Harold to sputter like he didn’t quite know were to start to refute that statement.

Harold’s eyes went distant for a moment and John filed away nudity as a last option. They stayed at this stalemate for two weeks though Harold was touching him more it still wasn’t completely sexual in nature. Oh, Harold lingered but not in inappropriate places, it was almost like the very being of foreplay. Unsure touches lingering in relatively safe areas.

I wasn’t till Shaw called with an emergency that things came to a head. They had been lounging on some beach chairs, Harold had them specially designed for maximum support and comfort for their injuries. Harold had apologized and said he would hopefully be back soon though his tone said that it was shaping up to be at least a 4-hour project. John waved him on too sleepy and warm to move.

It wasn’t till Harold returned to the house that John realized he could work on getting rid of some more tan lines. He stood and stripped the speedo off and laid back down on his stomach and let the sun lull him back into the place between sleep and awareness.

John was brought back to full awareness by a sharp gasp. He turned over not remembering that he wasn’t wearing the speedo anymore and ended up facing Harold completely nude inadvertently. Harold seemed to have lost control of his motor functions as his mouth was hanging open.

“Harold are you okay?” John asked worried “Is something wrong?’

“Where is that ridiculous piece of fabric you have been calling clothing for the last two weeks” Harold asked his voice high and tight and at this point John remembered he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“Oh, you were busy, so I’d thought I’d work on getting rid of a few more tan lines.” John said shrugging, he had no problem with being naked in front of Harold.

At this Harold’s control seemed to snap and he approached John as quickly as he could and caught his lips in a kiss as soon as he was in range. He then bore John back into the chair and climbed awkwardly on top of him. Once they broke for air after several minutes of heated kissing and groping (John had managed to get Harold shirt unbuttoned but not off) John couldn’t resist commenting because he finally had Harold where he wanted him.

“If I knew that nudity was what it took to get you to jump me I would have strut naked onto the beach the first day we got here.” John said still breathless from Harold kisses.  
Harold instead of responding to his tease seemed to sober. He started to lift off of John’s lap, which he didn’t let happen firmly holding onto Harold’s hip and side. It seemed like they were going to have to talk about this after all.

“I do apologize John, I had no intention of as you say, ‘jumping you’, I just….” John could hear the air quotes Harold used then seemed to redirect. “You wanted me to touch you?”   
John wasn’t sure why that was even a question Harold had, john felt he had been really obvious about it.

“Of course, Harold, I always want you to touch me any way you want to. Nothing would make me happier.” John said incredulous.

Harold stopped trying to get up off john relaxing back to sitting in his lap not that he was complaining. Though he had to stop himself from thrusting his erection against Harold’s ass. Harold was looking at him with wonder like the expression he wore when he saw john awake for the first time in the hospital.

“I wasn’t sure you would want me, I know your past and what the government made you do with your body. There was no indication that you were actually interested in men in your files, so I assumed that you hated those assignments and only held romantic regard for me. Despite my own…interest in you sexually I wasn’t going to force you to indulge my whims like so many have before me.” 

Harold little speech had brought tears to his eyes. No one had cared that much about his consent in so long, to sacrifice their own wants for his wellbeing made his heart clench.

“And while once we got here you did start displaying signs that you wanted me,” John really needed to ask what Harold thought these signs were because he sure as hell was trying to get Harold in bed long before coming here, even before the rooftop.

“I couldn’t act on those signs since I wasn’t sure where they were coming from, genuine interest or gratitude. I also didn’t want to impede your recovery in anyway.” John stayed quite for several beats to make sure Harold was done speaking before he started speaking. It warmed him a bit to know Harold was just as insecure as him about all of this, but he hoped to set Harold straight on a few points he had gotten wrong and settle most if not all those insecurities.

“Harold,” John had to tilt Harold’s face up, so he was looking at him, “you said so many things that are half true or false that I don’t even no where to begin.” Harold looked affronted at that.

“First I’ve been interested in you for years romantically and sexually these signs have always been there I think you just let yourself start to look for them here. Second my interest in men was something I tried to hide from the CIA the best I could. I saw it happen to other agents, if you show the slightest interest in the same gender they would have you only doing that kind of assignment. So, I kept it to myself and faked disgust whenever I would have to take those kinds of missions.”

John paused here he hated thinking about those assignments as they usually ended with the mark dead or in a black hood being carted off for interrogation. 

“Another thing I left those pamphlets out for a reason. I had the doctors clear me for everything but penetration till my next checkup. You have access to my medical records and I had them make a note in there about that because I knew you would see it.”

John couldn’t help but tease Harold. In the beginning the doctors had tried to sugarcoat things or omit worries they had but quickly found out that was a terrible idea. As Harold was hacking the hospital records every hour for their notes on John and sharing them with John. The doctors were very surprised the next day when Harold was asking them all about the things they didn’t say. They quickly learned that they should tell them both everything and anything they needed to say to John about his condition could be said in front of Harold.

“You aren’t going to hurt me Harold and I would love if you made this chair recline and straddle my face so I can suck your dick” John said voice gone husky. Done talking about things now that Harold knew he wanted him and that he wanted Harold in return and was so ready for some action. 

Harold moaned at that and ground down onto John’s lap. “I’m fine with that option too.” John said once again breathless, the drag of the linen pants on his bare skin was exquisite and john ground up into Harold.

“While that first option of yours sounds promising that may work better on the bed I have a different idea.” Harold said devious and John loved that look it promised good things for him. John pushed the shirt he had unbuttoned off, he hadn’t seen anything of Harold’s body (Harold slept in matching pajamas) and now that they are on the same page he wanted to touch to his heart’s content.

“God your chest hair is so sexy,” John groaned leaning up to place kisses all over Harold’s chest and mouth at his nipples which got a moan out of Harold. John wishes he was strong enough to lift Harold up and flip their positions, so he could explore Harold thoroughly, but he knew if he tried one he wouldn’t be able to and two Harold probably wouldn’t touch him again till his next doctor’s appointment.

“Harold,” John said in between kisses to Harold’s chest and belly “You need to get up and take off your pants, so I can suck your dick.”

Harold did get up at that but instead of taking off his pants dropped to his knees and in one smooth, move took John’s cock to the root. 

“Harold,” John shouted and just tried to hang on as it felt like Harold was trying to suck is brain out through his dick. 

He ran is hands through Harold’s hair and touched his face. John was trying desperately to hold back. The hand jobs in the shower he had been living off of had been perfunctory and did nothing to help his control, as he didn’t want Harold to worry as he would assume that something was wrong and not that he had been jerkin it in the shower. 

“I’m going to come Harold,” John panted out trying to hold off long enough to give Harold a warning.

Harold pulled off his dick, “I do believe that is the idea of the activity John.” 

The smug little grin Harold was wearing was too much John lost it. He whited out from the pleasure of it and when he came to Harold was sitting on the edge of the chair and reaching for his discarded shirt. John immediately saw why he had come on Harold’s face with his glasses taking a majority of it with a few strings of white on his cheek, nose and chin.

Harold still wore that smug little smirk “I do believe its your turn Harold,” John rumbled so ready to please Harold.

“I don’t think that will be necessary at the moment,” Harold gestured with the hand holding his glasses, to the dark, wet spot on his pants. “Getting to touch you was quite arousing.”

John sat up sitting next to Harold on the edge of the chair. Now it was John’s turn to feel smug, though when Harold went to wipe his face with the discarded shirt John got a wicked idea. He reached out and stopped Harold.

“John what are you…” Harold trailed off as he leaned close and started to lick the remaining semen off of Harold’s face. Harold moaned, and John could see his dick twitch under the wet fabric of the pants.

“Why don’t we head back to the house and break in that big bed of ours for real.” John said voice smoky.

“I do believe that is an excellent idea.” Harold grabbed John’s hand and started to lead almost pull him to the house. John just smiled blissfully he was really enjoying this retirement thing.

Much to Harold’s chagrin he couldn’t get John to wear clothes again once they started having a physical relationship other than when the supply boat came. Harold was almost always distracted by watching John walk around nude. John slowly convinced Harold to start wearing less clothing too, he got Harold down to just wearing the light linen pants with no underwear. Though he couldn’t convince him to wear shorts or swimwear John was still pretty happy with the result.

6 months after coming to the island and a year since he woke up in the hospital room John was almost back at full health. While his doctors recommended that he not spend the winter anywhere cold he was more or less as recovered as he was going to get. He had taken to surfing (one of the few times he would put on clothes) and was almost back up to his normal weight. He was right, and Harold had filled his closet with new clothes as he no longer fit in most of the ones that were originally on the island.

“John I was thinking,” Harold started one morning, “How would you feel about a little travel, I have many properties in Europe and would love to show them to you and show you some of my favorite places.”

“I would love that Harold, though I feel like you have an ulterior motive to suggesting this trip, like getting me to wear clothes again, so you can work more again.” John smiled and spread his legs where he was sitting of the couch, so Harold could see the semen drying on his inner thighs from when Harold had fucked him a little bit ago.

“Yes, because heaven forbid you put on pants.” Harold said sarcastically, while not removing his eyes from John’s spread legs. John didn’t let Harold get to distracted form the conversation as traveling with Harold did sound amazing.

“That sounds wonderful Harold when are we leaving?” John smiled ready like always to follow this man wherever he choice to lead him.


End file.
